In Family We Trust
by RTNightmare
Summary: The third story in the BuckxJade series! Some people have been waiting for it, and here it is! Hurray! Okay, so there are some series of events, and...just read! I don't own Ice Age or any of the original characters! R&R plz! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**In Family We Trust**

**An Ice Age Story**

***Jinney**

Chapter 1

I had never seen Buck so jumpy before! He was like the thing that would shut up, not to mention he wouldn't stop stalking me. I swear as the due date for our son or daughter's birth came closer, he seemed to get more edgy…shouldn't that be me?

But I wasn't all that much.

All I was nervous about was Buck losing his head when the baby came. Ever since his family accepted my family and Manny's herd into their family, the only thing Buck worried about was the pain of childbirth that would be coming to me in due time.

Even Amelia, Buck's mother, tried to help him stay calm, but that barely helped. Buck sighed exhaustedly, "Now I know how Manny felt when Ellie was having their baby!" Buck usually didn't sleep unless he knew that I was being cared for. But even still, he didn't sleep peacefully. He usually tossed and turned and sometimes ended up waking up; then he would wake me up and see if I was okay, which I was. But when he did wake me up, I would get annoyed and tell him to leave me alone and let me sleep.

Jonathan, Buck's father, tried to take him away on walks to get Buck's mind off the baby. Sometimes Emma and Cody, Buck's younger siblings who happened to be twins, would go on the walk too. They did all they could to distract Buck. But not every thing they did worked…

.~.~.~.~.

About a month and a half before the due point of delivery, most of the girls in our herd, not including Angela, but including Ellie and Peaches, gave me a baby shower. "Just looking ahead…so that you don't deliver during the party." Ellie explained with a smile. "Plus," Amelia added as she led me. "Buck's occupied with other things that Jonathan and the boys have given him to do! Jonathan told him it was crucial that he did these things." She looked up in thought. "I'm not sure if it convinced him…but the guys still forced him into it."

I smiled amusedly. "What was it that he had to do?" I asked. "Cody wanted to see some of Buck's fighting moves!" Emma chimed in. I laughed at the thought. "I bet he'd like that! And I bet he tried to imitate too!" Emma nodded with a smirk, "Probably!"

I laughed again. "So, what else?" I asked excitedly. I wanted to get the full details so I could laugh later. "Well, Jonathan forced Buck to a championship where the winner would get Buck's knife!" Amelia explain. "Buck couldn't refuse, so that might take a while. And it's perfect!"

I snorted back a hard laugh. By now, we were at our destination and I gasped at the sight of it. The area was covered in flowers and there were different, beautiful exotic plants and trees I had never seen before. I could recognize this place as our old home, but now it was redone just for this occasion. How sweet!

"I love it!" I said, looking at the calm stream nearby. Two girls named Abby and Adina who, like me, were half ferret and half weasel both squealed saying, "She loves it! She loves it!" I chuckled and looked around more. I smiled at all the scenery and tested everything. It was all so perfect.

I gasped at the frame of the baby crib and Buck and my bed. It was a mixture of jades and sapphires! But it was gorgeous! I touched it and finally looked up. "How…where…?" I couldn't find my words. "We had to search for a while before we found the place where all different kinds of stones were." Amelia said. "They were underground!"

I turned back to them. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" At that moment, I saw something I hadn't expected. "And don' forget me too!" I gasped. All the girls turned and gasped as well. Head held high with a wide, crooked, yet very cute smirk playing on his lips and his sapphire eyes shimmering as they always did, came Buck.

*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buck sighed. "Sorry 'bout that! What I miss?" He looked around and his eyes widened. "Woah!" He walked further into the area, but was stopped soon enough by Emma. "What're you doin' here!? You shouldn't be here!"

Buck laughed and bent down slightly to his younger sister. "It's not that hard ta avoid things or people or even more family! You should try it some time!" She glared at him. "Go!" She hissed. His smirk vanished as he pouted, showing his two front lower fangs. His eyes gave a certain shiny feel that made him look so much cuter. And with his ears drooped, I could tell he was using the same look he used on me when I got mad at him…and it **really** worked!

"Let him stay…" I said with a knowing smile. He gave me an attempted one-eyed wink and I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Ellie turned to me, "Are you sure about that?" She asked in a whisper. "This was meant to be just us girls!" I waved it off. "Whatever…I don't want it to get ruined and it will be if we try to make him leave. Think about it…he'll come right back!" Ellie nodded. "Good point!"

Buck walked over to me. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Those dodo-heads back there took my knife! I'll get them later fer it!" I rolled my eyes again. "I'm sure you will…" Buck chuckled. "Now why would ya say that?" I shrugged as I said sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know! I was just guessing it could only _maybe_ because you're probably the most fierce and insane thing on Earth!"

He folded his arms and chuckled. "I guess so then…" But then I lunged at him, going through his personal bubble and up in his face. "But I'm betting that you do have a certain weakness!" Buck's eyes shifted, as he looked slightly terrified.

I chuckled evilly. "Yessss! I can see it all there!" Buck laughed nervously. "Really? What do ya see?" I narrowed my eyes. "I see you falling for a girl…" He didn't get it. I snorted quietly. "She was half one species and half another cuz her parents were different. And her eyes were the color of her name."

Buck smiled, but before he could speak, I cut him off, grabbing his ears and pulling his head closer to mine and smacking my lips against his. It didn't take too long as Buck wrapped one arm around my side and back pulling me closer, being careful all the same. Then the other hand was on my cheek.

I heard a lot of applause, whispering and "Whoops!" from Abby and Adina. When the kiss was over, I cuddled against his extremely soft and furry neck. At that point, I swear he was purring a little. Both his arms were around me and he was resting his head on the side of my head, which was resting on his shoulder and against his neck. Such a perfect moment…

.~.~.~.~.

The weeks past and I was it was almost time, and surprisingly with each passing day, Buck kept acting more and more childish, not to mention excited. He wasn't as nervous now as he was excited. But he still was nudgy and annoying and it was hard to get some time alone by myself or with a couple of friends.

On the day of the deadline, Buck was going to the extremes. He was altogether a nudgy, annoying, excited, insane, and adorable weirdo who wouldn't go away. I could barely rest while he was hovering over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked through my annoyance. His cheeks grew only a little pink and turned away. I looked outside. It was near springtime, the end of winter. I smiled at the large bulge that was my stomach as I felt movement that felt at first like a contraction, but was nothing in the end. The due date passed and the baby wasn't there yet.

But it wasn't too far off…

.~.~.~.~.

At least it wasn't at midnight. It was still dark outside when I woke up the day two days later than the deadline. I was thirsty, so I crept carefully over Buck and walked to the stream. I took a few sips and then looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. It was about four hours past midnight by now. According to my calculations, it was four hours and ten minutes as the humans called it.

But that's when it happened. I had just collected another cup of water and was sipping it when I felt the slight twinge of pain. I dropped the cup and lightly fell back onto the ground, clutching my stomach. It was like something was pushing harshly against me, only it was inside. But the pain was horrible, even at the beginning.

I let out a cry of pain. A head popped up that I recognized as Buck's sister, Emma. I yelped and she turned, gasped, and ran over. I was clawing at the ground with one hand while the other hand was on my stomach. I tried to talk and tell her what was going on, but I could barely breathe let alone talk. But talking wasn't needed.

I gave another slightly louder cry as sweat formed on my forehead. I saw another head pop up and then get up to reveal Amelia, who ran over to me. She placed her hand on my stomach and turned to Emma and nodded, "It's time!"

Emma gasped and shouted to the sleeping beings around her, "IT'S TIME! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Her scream made a lot of the sleeping beings jump. They were the light sleepers. The others who were more deep sleepers barely woke up. But as I cried loudly again, their heads turned. Buck was among them.

Buck realized immediately what was going on and shot up, and ran to my aid. I remember Amelia telling me to keep breathing and to only concentrate on that. But it was hard to do so when you felt something pushing against your lungs. But I managed, only just barely!

Buck was the only male allowed near me. The other males were sent out to wait till it was all over. Buck tried to help, but the girls could only tell him to keep me calm by holding and distracting me. The distracting did a lot for me actually. The pain seemed to cease a little, but I soon realized why!

I was losing consciously, and fast! "Stay with us, Jade!" Amelia told me, but I couldn't keep my eyes opened for too much longer. But as I closed them and drifted off, I felt Buck's lips on mine.

*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I was there again…this was the third time. The scenery was the same and I was in a normal state: no pregnancy, no pain, no pushing, no anything. Just normal. But as I looked around more, I saw I wasn't alone. _

'_Buck?' He turned to me. 'Where are we?' He asked. I walked over to him. 'We're in the place where I met my deceased parents. I first met my mother alone when I fell unconscious when Rudy attacked me. I then came here after your dad knocked me out and met both my parents. Both times they told me that you and I were meant to be together, and all the stuff about destiny and other things.' _

_Buck was about to respond when we both heard a swooshing noise as two beings appeared. 'Good to see you again, Jade!' I turned to my mother and father. 'Mom! Dad!' I rushed over to them and gave them both a hug, which they both returned. When the hug was over, I turned back to Buck. _

'_See!' I said proudly. He nodded. 'So,' He said, looking at my parents with awe and respect. 'Yer this wonderful, young girl's parents?' Buck smiled widely as my parents nodded. My mother stepped forward. 'I hope you realize how much our daughter loves you.' Buck nodded still smiling. 'And I love 'er as much too! I wish I'd met her sooner! Not only do I love her as she is and fer who she is, but I must thank 'er for helpin' my family and me.' _

_My father smiled knowingly. 'If only we could've met you in life. But we can only talk on special occasions. And I must ask you to not tell anyone about this encounter with us.' Buck nodded. 'If that is what you wish, sir.' My father bowed. 'We just wanted to confirm that you care about our Jade before you go back. Fate cannot continue without clarification. But you __**have**__ confirmed it.' My mother put a hand on Buck's shoulder. 'We shall meet you again, Buck. When the time comes, you will see. And you have our blessings.'_

_Buck nodded with a sincere smile. 'Thank you, to both o' you…I em grateful to both of you and yer daughter.' My mother nodded, removing her hand his shoulder. 'You are definitely welcomed by us into the family that we unfortunately had to leave. Please protect Jade and her siblings.' _

_Buck nodded and bowed. 'I will do whatever I can to keep them and Jade safe.' My father nodded. 'I trust you. I know you'll do what you can. We will see you again while you're still living. But don't expect anything just like that.' Buck nodded. _

_My parents turned to me. 'Jade,' my mother's voice sounded more distant now. 'You must go back now. We love you and we know you're in good hands. Take care…both of you…see you again…' My father whispered, 'We love you…good luck!'_

_I waved before I felt the feeling of waking up consume me._

.~.~.~.~.

I opened my eyes. There were two groups in the area. The guys were back and surrounding Buck who had somehow fallen unconscious because of anxiety. Then the other party was around me, helping me up. The pain was pretty close to gone.

"I'm fine! I was just real nervous is all!" Buck insisted as he walked back to me. He helped me to sit up. He gave me a look that I recognized as, 'Did that really happen?' I nodded, and he looked amazed yet happy (though he hid it from everyone else), and leaned against him as Amelia walked forward.

"It's a girl!" I gasped as she handed me the bundle of leaves and furs, which contained a small furry baby. As the little baby girl looked up at Buck and me, she smiled. She knew her parents. I recognized Buck's shimmering sapphire eyes and a similar smile to his. Her ears also resembled his and her body's fur pattern. Then she had my face, nose, tail, and body shape. But altogether, she was a mix of both of us and had some characteristics of her own, like her hair…but she was beautiful.

As everyone gazed at her, there came a sniff. I looked at Buck who was wiping his nose. "Sorry 'bout that…I must be comin' down with somethin'…" I smiled and whispered sarcastically, "Right…" He rolled his eyes.

The baby raised her hand towards us and Buck took her hand softly in his hand. It was so small in his hand and her little nails were so dull compared to his sharp ones. "She's so tiny!" Buck said in a near-to-a-squeal voice. I laughed softly. "Of course…she's just a baby!"

Buck ignored that. The next thing he said more to himself than to anyone else, "I never expected a moment like this in my life. I never thought **I** could or would be a dad." I gave him a laughing smile. He saw this and smiled back. "And I know that you were the perfect mate, even if I was blind and didn't see it in the beginning. But I can see it clearly now."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then I sat up more and held the baby out to him. "Do you want to hold her?" Buck hesitated, but finally took the baby. His lips curved into an adorable, crooked grin and he held her close to him carefully and nuzzled her head with his uncovered by the leaf patch, left cheek. She giggled and poked his nose. He chuckled at this and lifted his head to look at her better.

"What should we call her?" He asked to all of us. I looked at the baby again as everyone started calling out names. They were names like Annie, Elizabeth, Bella, Arielle, Delilah, Carol, and more. And then I said, "She looks sort of like a Marie or a Layla. But those don't quite fit."

Buck's ears flicked up. "M…ma…mar…somethin' like that…hmm, what about Mar…ley! Marley!" I clapped my hands together. "That's perfect!" Amelia nodded, "That's a great match!" The baby now called Marley sneezed twice before she blinked and rubbed her nose with her small fingers. We all laughed. Then she closed her eyes and leaned against Buck who smiled crookedly. This was truly a happy moment…

*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow! She is tiny…and adorable!" Jonathan smiled, praising his first grandchild. Marley giggled as her grandfather touched her cheek with a careful finger. Marley was not a shy little girl. She was happy to meet anyone who was nice to her. She loved everyone…except for Angela who stuck her tongue out at the little fweaset (ferret-weasel mix). Everyone decided together that Marley and Angela ought not to interact until Angela 'grew up and got more mature'.

But Marley knew her parents out of everyone. There were times when she would try to find Buck and/or me, and would reject everyone else or cry until she found one of us. She was a very smart girl even after only a month. She knew scents, she could match looks with the objects they belonged to, and she soon knew her main family.

Emma was the one who Marley often played with when all of us adults were busy. She was pretty much Marley's main best girl friend. Cody was also there and, like his twin (Emma), would often play with Marley. There were others, but the four of us were the closest to the newborn infant, and it stayed like that always…

.~.~.~.~.

I remember Marley's first word. "Buhnjd…" She had said one day. Now the word was not something anyone here had expected. Not only wa it smart, but it made everyone realize how perceptive Marley was. And it had an impact on the future.

"Buuuuuhenjjjjjjjjdd!" Marley tried again. Both Buck and I turned, went down to her level, and watched, listening carefully. Marley's ears flew up and down with her annoyance. She pouted and shut her eyes tight as she tried to think out the words. I glanced at Buck who glanced at me.

Marley opened her eyes, took a breath, and finally said, "Buuuuck en Jaaaade!" Yup, she definitely knew her parents! We both gasped as she repeated, "Buck en Jade!" Some of the others started to listen and crowd around as Marley said over and over, "Buck en Jade! Buck en Jade! Buck en Jade! Buck en Jade!"

Everyone clapped as Marley pointed at her father, "Buck!" And then at me, "Jade!" We nodded and I lifted her out of her crib. She took the collar of my leaf dress and held on as I held her and stroked her hair. I smiled down at her. Her eyes were closed and I'm sure she felt comfortable and safe in my arms.

.~.~.~.~.

About two months later, it was Emma and Cody's double sixteenth birthday. They were now seventeen years exactly. Before the special day, everyone was setting up while I convinced Emma and Cody to keep a watch on Marley. They didn't suspect a thing! Or at least they didn't show it! On the day, there was a party and Cody had a special surprise, but first…

Emma and Cody walked back into the clearing with Marley. All of us were hiding and as soon as they were in the middle and noticed no one was here, we all shouted, "SURPRISE!" It was spectacular! The twins almost fell to the ground from surprise, but kept their balance and laughed with everyone else.

The party had the theme 'colors'. There were different colored flowers covering the place and everything around the clearing was multicolored, including the food. Berries and edible flowers of all sorts were laid on a rock covered by a shiny, very large leaf. The stream nearby seemed to want to have fun too because the sound of the rushing water was a happy sound.

When it was time to do so, we began letting the twins open their birthday gifts. There were to piles for each twin. There were many gifts for Emma like charms for a very well made and pretty bracelet that Abby and Adina gave her. All of the family worked together to help and make charms for it. Then there was a necklace from Buck with all the colors of the rainbow in the form of different gems. I knew that took his forever to put together…but he said that it was worth it. And I gave her a new outfit to wear. It was a blue dress to match her blue eyes. It was made of a fine material that was the same material as my dress, only I made it shine more than mine.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Emma said when it was done. "I will never forget this birthday! I love you guys!" Everyone clapped! And then it was Cody's turn.

For him there were also several gifts. The interesting ones were a rock-made box full of fossils (I forgot to mention his fascination of fossils) from his parents, a necklace of different creature's fangs that hung according to size from Buck and me (I couldn't think of what to give him, so I decided to work with Buck on this one), a stone carving of a moon and sun together from Lily (who had been working hard to get as good as Buck with her carving techniques), a small knife (smaller than Buck's knife) from all his brothers, and several other gifts.

"Wow!" Cody said when it was all over. "I don't know how all of you managed to pull off all of these for both of Emma and me, but we both thank both of you for them!" He was grinning normally throughout the sentence. But about a second after he was done, he smirked similarly to Buck.

"And now I have a surprise and I'll have to ask Jade and my parents to stand!" I hesitated but stood. Amelia and Jonathan stood too as Cody continued, "I've already asked permission one person who has accepted. But I'm going to be more traditional now and ask my parents and this person's guardian."

I looked at Amelia and Jonathan for an answer. But they were just as confused as I was. I turned back. Cody took a deep breath, "I see you are confused, but let me explain." He turned to me with hope in his eyes. "I love your sister, Alex. Jade, I need your permission along with my parents' permission to become her mate and her, my mate. Can you accept that?"

I didn't hesitate as a smile formed on my face. "That is so sweet!" I said. "I knew deep down from when you joined us that you found interest in my sister. She is very smart and if she wants to be with you, I definitely encourage it and give you my blessings just like I'm sure Alex and my parents would! Thank you for asking though! It shows a great deal how amazing you are."

Cody smiled and bowed. "Thank you…" He turned to his parents for an answer and everyone watched. Jonathan spoke first, "I've also noticed that you spend a lot of time with Alex. Before we lived here, we lived in a place full of other weasels. But you never showed interest in any of them. I'm happy for you that you finally found someone that you care about dearly. You have my acceptance. Now it is up to your mother."

Amelia looked like she could burst into tears. Her voice was shaky as she managed to speak. "I also doubted that you would find someone to be with. You're not like your eldest and younger brothers. You are much more like Buck who was always doing different things. I remember how your brothers would go after the female weasels like a game to see who could get the girl. But you and Buck were never like that and I'm very proud of you! You also have my acceptance and love as well."

Cody smiled and turned to Alex who was sitting in the front row. She stood up at his signal and walked up next to him on his rock stage. It didn't take very long because as soon as she got up to Cody, she was in his arms with her lips locked with his and her arms around him. I had never seen such a pure thing, as a pure-love's kiss. It was the start of a new life and it joined together the forces of true happiness…

*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a week after the twins' birthday and everything was pretty much normal. Of course Marley learned a few more words like "Hun-gry!" and "Sleep!" and "Give!" and other similar words. She was a smart girl and observed things very well.

But there came a day when one of the most amazing things ever happened. It seemed like a normal day in the village; a day like any other. I was caring for Marley, helping her to eat, which she felt more comfortable with me doing it. But that was when we heard a loud shriek-roar mix! But this was a very familiar sound that I had heard only once more.

I gasped, "It can't be…him!?" I turned to Buck who had already grabbed his knife. He growled, "He's back! He finally found the way here!" Buck turned to the family, me specifically, "Stay together! Don't worry! I'll handle this! I've beaten this guy before!"

Jonathan stood up and grabbed his sword and walked up to Buck. "I'm comin' too! I'll help ya! You just tell me what to do!" Buck nodded and they ran off. I placed my furry hand over my heart as I held Marley close. "Rudy…"

.~.~.~.~.

It was about ten minutes later and they weren't back yet. I was on the verge of tears and insanity. I wouldn't let Buck and Jonathan die if that was their destiny. If they were to die, I didn't know what I would do! I just couldn't continue living without them.

We heard the fourteenth roar in those ten minutes. I couldn't take it. I grit my teeth and turned to Emma who was the closest one to me. I handed Marley who I had been protecting to her. "I have to go help them! Take care of Marley!" She nodded without a word. She saw my determination and she knew she couldn't stop me.

I nodded and ran towards the fight, ignoring the eyes on me, and the yells of people calling for me to come back. I kept running and soon appeared in the area where the fight was. The two weasels were attacking the grey dino in any way they could, but Rudy's 'skin' was so hard that it seemed impossible to break through and hurt Rudy in any way.

But Rudy was the only one who seemed to notice me. I don't know what it was that I saw in his red eyes. But now that I think of it in later years, I remember that it showed a certain understanding. It was as if he recognized me, and he knew what to do next. It was like a whole plan had formed…and unfortunately for me, I was the bait.

Rudy turned fully to me. I stepped back four steps. It was finally then that Buck noticed me there. "Run Jade!" He shouted to me. But it was too late for that. Rudy lunged and grabbed me with his claw-like hands. I screamed and struggled in his grip.

Rudy smiled maliciously at me and ignored Buck and Jonathan's attempt to try to save me. I remember the last thing I saw was Buck's horrified face, his tear-filled eyes staring helplessly at me. Then, with a blink of my eye, he seemed to have disappeared. Rudy's grip was hard and I could barely breathe. I coughed as I struggled in his grip. He must've heard me and loosened his grip ever so slightly. He wanted me alive.

I started to feel drowsy and I hung my head low and loosened up as I fell asleep. The ride wasn't rough, so it was easy to sleep. But before long, I was awakened by a low growl. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was no longer in Rudy's grip. I was on a pile of leaves in a cave guarded by another dinosaur. This was a dino covered in mostly red skin and they seemed to be looking at me with interest.

But this was a female, I was sure. I could read her eyes, even though I could barely understand her speech – growls and small roars. But I could easily see what she was saying through her eyes. She was worried, I could tell. But what really had me confused was how I got here if Rudy was the original one who kidnapped me.

'Don't worry,' the red dinosaur said, 'I won't let my mate hurt you now.' I looked at her. "He's your mate?" The dinosaur nodded. I nodded – it made some sense. "Do you have a name?" I asked. She shook her head. I said, "Can I call you…Rosina? It's a mixture of your features. You're a red dinosaur. Get it?" She smiled and nodded.

The next question made me depressed. 'Are you that weasel Buck's wife?' I nodded. "He's my mate and we have a daughter named Marley." Rosina nodded sadly. 'I'm sorry…' I shrugged. "It's fine…I just hope that I can get back to them in time…"

Rosina looked at me confusedly. 'What do you mean?' I answered, "I think I might be pregnant again…I'm not positive, but I think so…" I wiped a tear away as Rosina bent down and nuzzled my cheek for comfort. I hugged her snout. "Thank you." She gave me a small lick and I smiled. "You're really sweet!"

.~.~.~.~.

I spent about four hours talking to Rosina before I felt hungry. It was only about four in the afternoon, or so I thought as I looked at the light that streamed through the ceiling of the dinosaur world. My stomach growled loud enough for Rosina to hear and she stood up and motioned out of the cave.

'Come with me for food…' I nodded. "Kay…" I followed her through the dinosaur world. The dinosaurs didn't attack like I'd think they would. It was the same as I remembered when I was with Buck. The stronger seemed to be in charge and since Rosina was bigger and seemed stronger, she had more control.

We gathered different berries and fruits for me, and a big hunk of meat for Rosina and walked into what Rosina told me was the eating area. When we entered the eating area, eyes turned and some of the dinosaurs growled. Rosina glared at them and growled back. They shrank back.

Rosina turned to me and pointed with her tail to a flat rock that we could use for a table. Soon after we started eating, a baby dinosaur with orange skin and green eyes came up to me and started to sniff me. The parents of the baby were coming closer. I hesitated for only a second before I handed the baby a berry.

The baby sniffed it first and then ate it, much to all the growls coming from her parents. The baby ate hungrily and then smiled at me and nuzzled my side. I laughed quietly and stroked her head softly. "Do you have a name, sweetie?" The baby looked at me and shook her head.

I smiled sadly. "Am I allowed to give you a name?" The baby nodded without approval of her parents. I decided to be the wise one. I looked up at the baby's parents. "May I give your daughter a name?" The mother turned to the father who gave a low sigh. The mother turned back to me and nodded. I smiled.

"How about Oreeva! I think that sounds very pretty! It's unique and it's like how you were unique for being the only one to approach me even though you didn't know it was safe. That takes courage! And I'm proud of that!" The baby now called Oreeva squealed with joy.

Oreeva's parents approached me and began to sniff me. But they approved of me in the end. Other dinosaurs seemed to realize that I wasn't harmful or bad or whatever they were thinking. Sure, I was different. But we're all equal in our own special ways!

The rest of the day, I spent getting to know a lot of the residents of the dinosaur. They were pretty amazing! We played games and had fun until it got late. When it was time to sleep, Rosina and I went back to the cave. It was dark out and I felt so tired. But the feeling of being alone without Buck made me depressed. I just hoped I'd see him again. I couldn't lose my mate. Not now…not ever…

*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next two days passed and I saw a lot of the dinosaurs and of Rudy. But he didn't attack me like he did when I ran away the first time I met him. He only watched as I spent time with the other dinosaurs.

I met Rosina's children within those two days. And based off what I could read from their eyes, they knew the Manny's original herd. But they considered Sid to be there second mother. I got the whole story of what happened from them and Rosina. The whole adventure with Sid taking the eggs containing the three children of Rosina, and the adventure of the life they had with Sid in that little time.

I had heard from Buck and Manny this story one night, but I had never really gotten the full story from both sides. Thinking about Buck made me frown and the frown stayed there for that second night and through to the morning of the third day.

It was true. I was going to have another baby. I just hoped that he or she could meet their father. Each time I thought about, I got more upset. The other dinosaurs noticed this and tried to cheer me up. But I was too much in love with Buck that it was hard to stay happy without him by my side. He was like an inseparable teddy bear to me. I couldn't lose him or let him go out of my sight for too long.

I had memories of Buck – his shimmering eyes, the soft beyond anything fur of his, his crooked grin, his unusual but creative personality, his loving affection for me and for the ones who needed him, and so much more – and they all crept their way into my mind every night. If only he were there…

.~.~.~.~.

On the sixth day, I was picking berries with Oreeva and another dinosaur that I named Cleffy for her charming atmosphere. They were very good at finding the right berries and were really good help. They knew exactly which ones I liked and where to find them. But that was the day…

I was humming a little tune when I heard a slashing sound come from behind me. I turned and dropped the berries. I recognized that so well. Only one knife made that exact swiping sound. I felt the tears rise to my eyes. Oreeva and Cleffy were next to me now and were trying to get my attention.

"One second!" I managed to say as I ran toward where the swiping sound came from. I ran with Oreeva and Cleffy following me. We ran past all sorts of species of dinosaurs until I'm sure I saw something grey moving. It was Rudy!

I walked into the next area and gasped as the tears dropped heavily down my cheeks. He had come! Buck! I wanted to come out to him, but I didn't want to distract him. I watched, looking into his blazing blue eyes. He was fighting viciously and his anger vibrated as he shouted a demand, "_**WHERE IS JADE!?**_"

I whimpered and sobbed. The noises were loud enough to get to both of them – Buck and Rudy. Rudy didn't hesitate like Buck did. He turned and attempted to grab me. I turned to the girls. "RUN FOR IT, GIRLS! DON'T WORRY ABOU–!" But I was cut off when Rudy grabbed me with one hand and placed his claw forefinger against my head.

It was a threat – If Buck didn't stop fighting, Rudy would kill me!

Buck was now standing on the top of a tree and was looking helpless and with an expression of a mixture of depression and hatred. He hung his head and closed his eyes. But Rudy wasn't done! He pushed his claw more into my head and tightened his grip around me. I screamed. Buck looked up and gasped, horrified. But what could he do?

It wasn't him who could do anything…it was someone else.

A roar that I was so familiar with now echoed all around as Rosina blasted into the clearing, knocking Rudy so that he dropped me. Buck didn't hesitate as he grabbed a vine and dove, grabbed me and swung back up to another tree.

I cracked my eyes open the slightest bit and smiled into the face of my mate. He helped me to stand and I fell into his arms. I had felt so weak after being in Rudy's grip. But I felt renewed, in a way, now that I was with Buck. I looked into his shimmering blue eyes, my eyes filled up with tears, yet I could still see him clearly.

"Are you…ogay?" His voice was even better, but it sounded like he had been crying for a while because it cracked. I smiled weakly and nodded. "I am now…" He smiled crookedly and pressed his head to my hair. I felt the wetness of his tears on my forehead. But it wasn't a bad thing. It showed how much he cared.

When he released my head, he said, "We 'ave to get ya out of 'ere now! I'm sure that she can't hold Rudy off for too long." I looked past Buck at my new friend. "You mean Rosina?" He looked at me confusedly. "Who?" I pointed at the red and yellow dinosaur. He chuckled. "You named 'er?" I nodded. "And I named a few others too…"

Buck nodded and held me closer. "Let's get down from 'ere…" He had a twinkle in his eye as he, with me, jumped down. I seriously thought we were going to die from the fall, but at the last moment, he grabbed a vine and swung to the ground safely.

Oreeva and Cleffy ran up to me and I hugged them both. "I'm so happy you two are okay!" I kissed both their cheeks. They squeaked happily and then turned to Buck. He was looking at me. "Ya made friends?" I nodded with a smile. I pointed them out. "This is Oreeva and this is Cleffy!"

Buck's eyebrow rose. "Hmm, weird names!" I shrugged. "They're unique names because they're unique and awesome! And I have to thank Rosina for helping me and keeping me safe during these few days…I really needed it because…"

I trailed off, remembering I hadn't told Buck about the second pregnancy. He looked at me suspiciously. "Aye…because what…?" I blushed and smiled sheepishly. I stuttered, "I…uh…just found out a bit ago…I…I wasn't sure before…I mean, I guessed…but…I…I now know for sure…I know we–!"

He cut in. "Yer pregnant again, aren' ya?" I closed my mouth and nodded. His arms were around me in less than a second. "I don' care…I wish I coulda bin 'ere with ya…just for support…" My lips twitched into a smiled. I laughed quietly and rested my head against his shoulder and neck. "Don't worry…I'm just glad you came for me…I worried that I would never see you again…"

At this Buck sniffed and let out a quick sob. "I…I'm so sorry!" I shushed him, lifting my head up, taking his face in my hand and pressing my lips softly against his. He welcomed it with such passion that I wouldn't let him break away. But as we pulled away from each other finally, I gave him a smile. "I've been waiting for that…" He snorted a little. "Hmm, I'll have to take you later so you can get more…" I narrowed my eyes at him, still smiling. "Deal!"

*~*~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rudy's roar made us jump and snap back into reality. "But first," Buck said. "We need to get out of here!" I turned to Oreeva and Cleffy with sad eyes. "But what about them?" Buck looked at the two dinosaurs and then at me. "I'm sorry…you'll have to leave them behind. I doubt they can survive the cold."

I sniffed. "But they're my friends…" There was a loud crash as Rosina fell to the ground, blood all over her. I gasped. "ROSINA!" She turned to me. 'Get out of here! Now!' I let my tears fall. "Are you going to be okay!?" As I read her eyes, I gasped and tried to run to her. But Buck grabbed me. "No! I can't let Rudy hurt you! We need to get out of here!"

But as he spoke, Rudy came up to us. By the time the sentence was said, Rudy was over us. He grabbed us with both of his claw-like hands, separating us. I screamed as his grip tightened, cutting me. As I started to lose consciousness, though, I saw that the other dinosaurs that I had befriended were starting to gang up on Rudy. I knew that if they would all fight him, there was a possibility they could win.

I stayed conscious as long as I could and watched as all the dinos attacked. Rudy couldn't hold the two of us for long if he wanted to fight. And as we dropped, I seriously thought Buck and I would die because of the how hard we would hit the ground.

Buck was lucky enough to grab a branch, but I was still falling. But to my relief and happiness, I was caught. I looked up into the happy eyes and smile of Rosina. She was okay! She placed me on the ground, next to Buck, and let me fall right into his arms. I coughed and breathed heavily to get air into my lungs. Then I smiled up at Buck who smiled back.

We looked at the fight. Rudy was losing…badly! He was cornered, bleeding and breathing heavily against a stone fortress. And when I looked at the scene, it gave me an idea. And if I played my cards right, I knew it could and would work!

I walked forward, "HEY!" Everyone stopped and looked down at me. I smiled, "Thank you!" I turned to Rudy. "I have a deal idea for you!" He listened. I continued, "How about you give up and no one will hurt you! You must listen to your mate and if you try to fight again, well…you'll get slaughtered! Your fellow dinosaurs here already have seen that they can beat you! With this deal, all of you can live, but you have to be nicer and not act like this!"

Rudy growled lowly. Rosina growled in a dominant way. Rudy shrunk back slightly. He turned back to me, studying. But finally, his expression softened and he nodded. I smiled wider. "And…I'll be visiting every now and then! So don't try anything funny or I'll know about it…" Rudy grumbled. I laughed softly.

.~.~.~.~.

After I said goodbye to the dinosaurs, we headed back to the Ice Age World through the cave that Buck had originally gone through. When we reached the entrance, I was greeted by several people, most of them being other weasels and my siblings. I laughed as they pounced on me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm fine…!" They helped me up and Buck nudged me. I looked at him and he whispered, "You should tell them the story _and_ the special delivery that'll be coming soon. They'll definitely want to know about that!" I looked up at me. "Baby?" I whispered. He nodded with a crooked smirk. I sighed. "Fine!"

That night, I spent telling the story of my few days in the Dinosaur World! I think I told it with almost as much enthusiasm as Buck told his stories, because they were really captured by the story…or maybe it was just a really good story.

"And there's another thing…I'm pregnant again!" I smiled sheepishly as the heat of a blush came up to my cheeks. But the shock dissolved in less than four seconds. Adina and Abby were the first two to start clapping and whooping. Then my siblings clapped too. And finally the whole family joined in, plus the herd of Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Sid, and Diego.

I smiled. Buck wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I turned and pressed my lips against his as the crowd made an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" in unison. When the kiss ended, I smiled, resting my head against my lover's shoulder. I had missed Buck for so long, it felt like years since I had felt so good. My wish, I realized, came true. And I was grateful of that…

.~.~.~.~.

"Marley! Sweetie! You need to wake up now!" It was the morning of about a week later. Marley wouldn't get up no matter what I did. I huffed. "Sweetie! You need to get up! I'm–!" I stopped as I felt the first kick of Buck and my second baby inside me. But I couldn't let that distract me.

I turned back to Marley. I bent down very carefully and began to tickle her. She started laugh and finally opened her eyes. I smiled and laughed with her. "That's better!" She giggled and held out her little hands. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She was still very tiny.

I smiled wholeheartedly at her and hugged her softly, her head on my chest, right under my chin. She cuddled against me and yawned once before closing her big blue eyes. She made several movements as she dreamed. And I wondered what she was thinking about.

I heard something move behind me. But as I turned, I saw nothing. I was alone with Marley. Everyone else was doing something outside of the camp area. So who or _what_ made the noise? I was starting to get scared that it was a predator or something hungry. I held Marley close to me as my breathing became louder and quicker. I had gotten out of the habit of being too worried and quite as alert as before ever since Buck had come, and soon after, his family.

"Hello?" I called out in a shaky voice. I heard a low growl. I turned again and gasped as a group of saber-tooth came out of the bushes. I looked at all four of them and held Marley closer for protection. "What do you want?"

The leader and last of the four came forward. "My name is Dagger and these are my fellow saber-tooths Jawz, Zero, and Zugor!" He smirked as the others nodded at their name. I backed up as the one called Zero crept closer. Dagger continued, "We are here for you are your little Marley! We have some business with someone that involves you two! And don't worry; you won't be in much pain in the end! We'll be quick!" He laughed evilly.

I gasped, tears welling up. I turned and ran for my life, not sure where I was going, but I had to be fast. But of course, I'm nothing compared to a saber-tooth, or a herd of them. I had to do something quickly. I turned behind me. They were following me! I slid into a patch of tall grass near the stream.

I turned to Marley who was now awake. She didn't understand all of it, but she could tell I was upset. I got to the river from within the patch of tall grass and found a long piece of wood that Marley could float comfortable on. I looked into her eyes and started to tell her what to do, acting it out as well, "Go to Buck and tell him that a group of tigers have me and are planning to kill me! Tell Buck 'I love him' and if he doesn't make it, to take care of you…"

I sniffed and placed a final kiss on her cheek. "I love you, sweetie! I always will!" She nodded and smiled. I placed her in the water and pushed the wood away. I watched her for a few seconds before I went and found a thick stick to defend myself with. I wasn't like Buck, but I could try! This was my life after all!

*~*~*~*~*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stepped out of the grass area, ready to fight. A second after I stepped out, I was attacked by Jawz. I screamed and bashed him with the thick stick. He faltered for a moment, and I used that to my advantage. I ran for my life! I had to keep them busy long enough for Buck to get the message.

But running was no good! I tripped in the process as Zeri slashed my back. As they attacked me, I barely, but still, noticed we were in a different area. It was a barren place that I had been to before. I coughed and tried to get up, but Zugor pinned me down. I struggled to get up but couldn't. "Nice dress missy!" he said in a very low voice. I whimpered.

It was then that a new and familiar voice met my ears. "You really think you can beat them?" Angela laughed. I closed my eyes painfully and then reopened them. It was in fact Angela, Buck used-to-supposed-to-be mate. She looked down at me evilly. "Well, well! I'm definitely proud of you boys! You sure did it!" She laughed again.

"So," Zero, obviously the crazy one in the group, licked his lips. "Can we eat her?" I gasped. Angela shook my head. "Torture her as much as you can first! Once she's covered in her own guts, you can kill and eat her!" She laughed loudly and cruelly.

I gave several cries as they slashed at me. I felt wet all over and almost every area of my body hurt. I don't think any of them knew about the baby, but so far they hadn't touched my stomach, for some off reason. But I knew the end was coming…I could feel it…literally! I closed my eyes and waited. But instead of another laugh or the sound of angels and maybe harps, I heard a cry of rage that I knew all too well!

"Buck…" I whispered happily. I opened my eyes and saw the fight. I also saw and heard others trying to help me. Amelia and Emma tried to carry me together. They kept telling me it was going to be okay. I already knew that though. As long as Buck was around, it definitely would be.

.~.~.~.~.

I opened my eyes after a long deserved rest. Buck was holding my left hand and I could see big tears in his eyes. I smiled. "Thanks…" He looked up and smiled with relief. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn' 'ave left ya like that! I'm just stupid and–!" I shushed him. "It's fine…I've had experiences like this before. And I always come out alive because you're with me!" He smiled crookedly as another tear dropped. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"So are ya in any pain? Cus I'll slap myself again if ya are!" I smiled amusedly, my eyes still closed. "No…I'm fine! I'm just glad that the baby's okay too! And Marley! I take it she got to you on time!" He chuckled, "Aye! She was floatin' on some wood! I knew that was a sign! And she told us the story with hand-motions! I'm sure you taught her that! Very smart lil girl though!"

I nodded. "She's very smart…" I yawned. He chuckled again. "You need ta sleep some more…" I nodded and I drifted on into my sleep land. It was similar to the one where I usually met my parents, but it was off in the way things were arranged, and with some colors. But it was beautiful nonetheless…

.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up again, I ate very little. But as the days passed, I healed and soon returned to normal. In that time, the second baby developed. As it neared the due date, different family members including Manny's original herd, stayed up to make sure I'd be okay. It was really sweet and I really said it wasn't necessary, but they insisted.

The night of the deadline was near the night of a full moon. I remembered that Marley was an early Spring-girl. It was nearly her first birthday, so that would make it the middle of Winter, around January 10th.

And like before, I got up on that night/day, around 2:10 AM. I was feeling thirsty again! That had to be a sign! I looked around as Ellie walked over to me – she was the one to keep watch – and said quietly so as to not wake anyone up, "Hi Jade! You're up early…" I nodded. "It is exactly how it was with Marley. I went to get a drink and that's when I felt the pain and after that…"

Ellie nodded. "Be careful…" I nodded back and carefully got a cup of water and drank. With Marley, as I said earlier in the story, I had felt the pain during my drink. But it wasn't altogether the same. No, I got my water and then carefully sat on a rock next to Ellie.

I sighed. "It's weird…" I began. Ellie raised a brow. "What is?" I smiled and explained, "I remember when Buck's family hated me…but now they just want to protect me…it's kind of ironic, I guess you could call it. Y'know what I mean?" She nodded. I nodded with a smile up at the moon.

This night was not the deadline. It was four days after, the night of the full moon! I smiled at the moon and it seemed to smile back. I even thought I saw a wink or sparkle. But I had no time to ponder because a second later came the first pain.

I gasped. Ellie looked at me. "Time?" She asked with concern yet knowingness. I nodded, "I think so…" She nodded and got up to wake specific people up. Emma was the first and came to my aid. I was already on the ground, sweating a little and breathing heavily. Her voice was very calming and it did help me to relax.

The pain was just as bad as with Marley's birth. But I was stronger now so I didn't go out of it and see my parents like before. But I swear that I saw, as I looked up to the skies, heavens, and stars, my parents looking down at me smiling with assurance. They gave me the strength to get it done.

It had only taken two minutes of commotion for Buck to wake up and he was by my side less than twenty seconds after. He was just as helpful as Emma. It was like he had taken lessons for how to calm and help someone through childbirth. Were there classes on this or was he just special like that? Thinking about that last part made me giggle.

But the pain was gone about thirty minutes later, at 2:40 AM exactly, I was told. And when I looked up, I saw Amelia with a little bundle of leaves with a tiny little furry something within it. Amelia handed the bundle to me. "Good job with not fainting this time, sweetie!" She whispered. I nodded, holding back a laugh.

I gasped at the baby. "It's a boy!" I cried quietly yet happily. The little baby was a lot more like Buck than me, but had my colors. He had Buck's fur pattern and nose, my eyes and similar fur colors, but had no spots like Buck. And he had a mixture of our face-shapes. But he was just as cute as Marley.

The baby smiled a toothy smile. He had the same kind of lower fangs as Buck. I laughed quietly. At this sound, the baby boy turned to me and giggled. Then he turned to Buck, blinked, smiled, and giggled again. "Aw!" I cooed. "He knows his parents!" Buck nodded. "What're we gonna name 'im?"

I knew what name would fit him. It just seemed to fit him so well and I couldn't think of anything else. "Lucas!" I said happily as I let the baby suck on my finger. Buck nodded. "Lucas…I love it!" The baby, now called Lucas, seeing that he only had his mother's touch, reached out to Buck, who chuckled and gave him his pointer finger. Lucas took it and hugged it as he did with mine.

Yes, he definitely knew his parents~

*~*~*~*~*

(P.S. Chapter 9 is just a Conclusion! Don't expect anything special!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is, and I'm not going to lie to you, a concluding chapter to this story. But I am going to tell more to this story. Yes, it's not over quite yet. Here's a summary to close this story…

Marley reached her birthday and had wonderful presents including her first real outfit from me. Even in one year, she was more of an adventurer like Buck. She had the spirit of a dove and the beauty of a butterfly. She had great instincts and was very smart and knowing.

Lucas was helpful too. He knew what to do to make anyone feel better, and was fast and smart and brave. He could climb trees even at such a young age. He was brilliant and always a joy. He was a good listener and sometimes a very sneaky little guy, but not in a stealing kind of way. He just knew how to get past people.

I really should, but I guess I can give you only one clue for one event of the next story in this particular series. It's kind of like a riddle, but not so tricky. Or at least I think it's not! Have a go:

_What is a better place to have a real adventure…?_

…till next time…

**FIN**


End file.
